La política de una princesa
by Kou Helena
Summary: El deber de una princesa requiere disciplina y sacrificio, en especial cuando la pérdida del reino se halla en juego. / ¡Toda la galaxia está al tanto del favoritismo que el Consejo tiene por los herederos de Kinmokusei! / —¿Y yo tengo la culpa por haber nacido mujer? /Warning: OOC
©Naoko Takeuchi

© _Kō Helena_

* * *

 **La política de una princesa**

 **Capítulo único**

I.

Quise mandar a cortar la cabeza de la persona que se había atrevido a correr las cortinas de mi habitación para dejar entrar los molestos rayos de sol. ¿No se da cuenta que una mala exposición y podría quedar ciega? ¿Se da cuenta? ¿La pérdida del imperio de la Luna por correr la cortina y dejar ciega a la princesa? Mis instintos de venganza por supuesto, fueron tirados a la basura cuando me di cuenta de que la mente maestra detrás de la turbación de mi sagrado sueño, era la virtuosa de mi madre.

—Serenity, ¿qué clase de princesa sigue dormida a esta hora? Deberías estar preparada para el desayuno. La diplomática de Gea viene hoy, exclusivamente a impartirte una sesión de baile de salón. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que discutir por esto?

Su tono molesto zumbó como una avispa en mi oído. Es bien sabido que mi mal humor se torna extremo en las primeras horas de la mañana. Ella lo sabe y efectivamente, ¿cuántas veces teníamos que discutir por esto?

Apreté la almohada sobre mi cabeza en un intento por disminuir el ruido de su voz.

—No me la pones fácil, Serenity. ¿Quieres a tu padre reñirte por no cumplir con tus obligaciones? No es por simple afán que queremos que aprendas a ser una verdadera princesa, sabes muy bien que el Consejo Real nos ha condicionado rígidamente por no tener herederos varones que lideren el imperio. Y el acuerdo es que a partir del día que cumplas tus dieciocho años, ellos podrán ponerte a prueba y decidir si te nombrarán reina o elegirán a alguien más para coronar. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Perder tu posición en el reino? ¿Condenar a tu familia al demérito? ¡Toda la galaxia está al tanto del favoritismo que el Consejo tiene por los herederos de Kinmokusei!

—¿Y yo tengo la culpa por haber nacido mujer? –alcé la voz, aventando la almohada por los aires.

—¡Serenity!

" _¿Quieres terminar como una plebeya?", "¿Dejarás que nos convirtamos en el hazmerreír por tu causa?, ¿Por qué no puedes ser como las otras aprendices de princesa?"_

 _Bla, bla, bla, bla,_ la cantaleta me la sabía de memoria.

Salté de la cama harta de los regaños y, sin detenerme a escuchar el final de su inacabablemente discurso, me metí al cuarto de baño, seguida de la buena de Noriko, mi aya personal.

—¿Está bien que le hable así a su madre, señorita Serenity?

—No pero, ¿no oíste cómo me habló, Nori-chan? Siempre me está recriminando y nunca se toma la delicadeza de reconocerme nada. Como si renegara de que yo sea su hija. ¿Por qué no puede tratarme como a una persona normal?

—Es que usted no es una persona normal, es la futura regenta del milenio de plata. –recordóme mi joven aya, a la que su lealtad al reino superaba su pobre intelecto.

—Olvídalo, Nori-chan. Enjabona mi espalda. ¿Sabes a qué hora vienen las personas de Gea?

—Sí, señorita, están programados para la comida. Sus padres les harán la invitación para la celebración de su cumpleaños la próxima semana. Las demás invitaciones ya fueron enviadas a toda la Vía Láctea.

¡Ah! Deseé gritar con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Tendría que tragar a toda esa gente hipócrita, con su careta de amabilidad y sonrisas falsas? ¿Y en mi cumpleaños? ¿Tendría que esconderme y evitar a las malditas infantas de Venus y Marte para no quedar en ridículo como siempre lo hacía desde que tenía memoria? Cada evento era igual, siempre había algo en lo que ellas eran mejores, en lo que ellas sobresalían, en lo que ellas me dejaban atrás. Ni qué decir de la princesa de Mercurio o Júpiter, ellas me ignoraban completamente. La una por considerar mi IQ demasiado elemental como para dirigirme la palabra y la otra, demasiado niña para relacionarse conmigo. Cierto, ella estaba comprometida con el príncipe de Urano, pero ¿y qué? Eso no la hacía más mujer que yo, ¿o sí?

—¿Señorita, Serenity? Se hace tarde, es hora de vestirse. –dijo mi aya, ayudándome a levantarme de la tina y cubriéndome con una toalla para secarme.

Mientras me vestía con ese horrendo vestido de tul, mordía mis labios implacablemente, lastimándolos hasta que Noriko, con su inagotable amabilidad, me reprendió por ello. Mi ansiedad crecía cada vez que estaba obligada a enfrentarme a situaciones insulsas y ridículas como: hablar correctamente, conducirse elegantemente, bailar graciosamente, relacionarse impecablemente, _vivir perfectamente_.

Demonios, yo no era nada de eso. ¡No quería ser nada de eso! En verdad, ¿por qué no sólo había nacido varón y mi realeza radicada en el simple hecho de tener un par de bolas? De escucharme, mi abuela me habría mandado silenciar de una bofetada. Y es que, una heredera de la familia real jamás, jamás reniega de su destino ni dice malas palabras.

¡Al diablo!

—¿Lista, señorita? –verificó la fiel Noriko, terminando el último toque de mi estúpido peinado. ¿Cómo hacer que la gente me tomara en serio si mi dulcísima madre insistía en encumbrar sobre mi nuca dos infantiles coletas?

Irrisorio. ¿Por qué no viene alguien y me mata?

—Sé lo que estás pensando, mi querida hija, pero déjame decirte que eso no sucederá –irrumpió la reina, como siempre, sin tocar. ¿Mi intimidad dónde quedaba?

—¿Y ahora qué, mamá? –rodé los ojos.

—Cuida tu boca, Serenity, estoy cansada de tu insolencia. No dejaré pasar otra falta de respeto más, ¿oíste?

Apretujé los labios y me callé.

La oí suspirar, cansada.

—Toma el desayuno en los jardines. La sesión con la delegación de Gea será después de eso. Daremos un paseo por los viveros de rosas y luego, el príncipe será quien te ayude con las lecciones de baile. Te pido por favor, que seas amable con él.

Oh, oh, esto se escuchaba tan podrido.

—No estarás pensando en liarme con él, ¿verdad? ¡Apenas y lo conozco! Nos hemos visto qué, ¿dos, tres veces?

—Hay una posibilidad de carta matrimonial enviada por la realeza de Gea, no es seguro, pero podría ser objeto de discusión esta tarde. Así que, encarecidamente te pido, no seas impertinente con él.

Sentí cristalizarse mis ojos y un nudo en la garganta me bloqueó la tráquea.

—Madre, me estas entregando a un viejo.

—Serenity, no es un viejo. Tan sólo tiene 27 años.

—¡Y yo diecisiete!

—Dieciocho, la próxima semana.

Su respuesta me dejó boquiabierta.

¿En serio? ¿Me obligarían a casarme por relaciones diplomáticas? ¿Sin consultar mi opinión? Volví a morderme los labios y esta vez, sentí en mi lengua, el sabor ferroso de la sangre.

—Por una vez, Serenity, ¡deja de morderte los labios! –la oí alterarse. Pocas eran las ocasiones en que la Neo Reina perdía la compostura y debo decir, que no era la primera vez que me tocaba atestiguarlo; quizá porque yo era una de esas razones que la sacaban de quicio.

Inaudiblemente, liberó aire de sus purpúreos labios.

—No eres la primera ni la única mujer en la familia que ha establecido sus lazos de esa manera. Todo recae en tomar la responsabilidad y actuar como se supone que debe actuar una princesa, es todo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que así te casaste con papá? ¿Por la honorable responsabilidad? ¡Qué romántico!

—¡Serenity, basta!

Molesta, miré hacia la ventana.

—He tenido muchas concesiones contigo, hija, pero has llegado al límite. Te guste o no, se hará lo que se tenga que hacer, aún si tengo que obligarte a hacerlo. Esto no es un juego, ¿no lo ves?

—Como quieras. –solté y un ardor caliente me surcó la mejilla.

Mi madre, en su desespero, me asestó la bofetada que la abuela me habría dado.

Su respiración agitada fue el único rumor flotando en el salón de la habitación. Nerviosa y exaltada, se dio la vuelta y cruzó el umbral. No sin antes dejar una sentencia con el sonido de su voz:

" _Te quiero en la recepción en una hora."_

II.

Con los ojos rojos, como es de esperar después de una sesión de llanto furioso, bajé a tomar el desayuno en el jardín, con Noriko a un lado. La pobre luchaba por refrescarme el rostro y bajar los indicios de hinchazón; debía encontrarme presentable ante los ojos del _príncipe encantador_ de Gea, so pena capital.

Lo recordaba vagamente en la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres hacía tres años y en la renovación de los tratados de paz, hacía dos. Sinceramente, no me interesó involucrarme con él ni con nadie en realidad, en especial cuando a pesar de ser la heredera del reino, el rechazo social permanente parecía ser mi fiel compañero de vida. Odiaba las fiestas, odiaba la política, odiaba a todos.

También a mí.

—Un placer conocerle, Serenity-hime. He oído demasiadas gracias que recaen en usted. –lisonjeó el hombre plantado frente a mí.

El modo en que me miró, descarado y altivo, me asqueó. Y cuando tomó mi mano para llevársela a los labios, la piel se me puso de gallina pensando en la posibilidad de que, si me casase con él, esa persona sería quien gestaría su prole en mí.

La idea simplemente me repugnó.

Mi madre, tan perspicaz, se dio cuenta de mi gesto contrariado y carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes, incluida la mía. Recuperando el aliento, me presenté, neutra y sin ser grosera, pero tampoco amable. Tenía la impresión de que si le daba a aquel sujeto una señal equivocada, ese mismo día me llevaría con él a Gea. Y no es que fuera mal parecido, el tipo no estaba echado a la perdición: alto, delgado, cabellera azulina, porte caballeresco –con todo y tosca armadura-, moreno, ojos azules. Un buen partido quizá para la princesa Beryl o la regenta de Plutón. Sin embargo, yo lo hallaba de alguna forma desagradable. Quizá fuera la estela de malicia que brillaba de vez en cuando en sus pupilas, o tal vez mis prejuicios al sentir que me vendían a un mercader pederasta. Muy probablemente, fuera esto último, pues, había de reconocer, que el hombre poseía impecables modales, dignos de admirar por la Reina Selene.

—¿A qué hora se acaba esto? –inquirí a mamá al volver de los jardines.

—No empieces, Serenity. Y concéntrate por los Dioses, en los pasos de tu baile.

Para fortuna de la gran Reina, no osé pisar los valiosos pies del príncipe ni tropecé con el soso vestido de tul. La sesión de baile resultó tan perfecta y falsa como toda la parafernalia en ese reino.

Empero, pese a toda negociación, la carta matrimonial quedó suspendida, alegando la embajadora que esperarían a la celebración de mi cumpleaños dieciocho para reanudar y formalizar la propuesta. Hasta entonces, esperaban que el milenio de plata considerara a Gea en la elección de consorte para la real princesa.

No hace falta decir que mis gritos internos resultaron indescriptibles cuando supe que todavía no me hallaba, fatalmente, comprometida con Endymion. Por su parte, mi madre excusó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se fue a la cama temprano, dejándome por fin respirar en aquella capsula de cristal que me asfixiaba.

Entendía su intranquilidad y apremio, bien, lo que no entendía era por qué o cómo podría ser ella capaz de sacrificar a su hija con tal de mantener su posición. ¿Era acaso un pecado vivir como una plebeya o noble ordinaria de la corte real? ¿Qué había de digno en la corona que no fuera el poder de controlar a los demás? Había otras formas de hacerlo. Allí estaba el perfecto ejemplo de Kinmokusei. A veces sólo se necesitaba la esterilidad de una Reina –jamás de un Rey- o la mala suerte de parir a una mujer.

III.

Los días subsiguientes, la Reina Selene me dejó bajo el ojo avizor y estricto de Luna, la consejera de la familia. Atareada con dirigir los preparativos del banquete, relegó sus deberes pedagógicos y maternales a quien me aleccionaba con la etiqueta y los conocimientos generales del reino. No le di demasiado trabajo. Verme librada de la presencia de mi progenitora era como verme librada de las pesadas cadenas de Prometeo. No obstante, Luna era dura como juez, y mis modales no le parecían impecables, como decía, lo eran las de "su real majestad".

Obvio ella se ganaba de mí un olímpico giro de ojos y yo, un cintarazo de la fusta de cuero de gamo, que eternamente cargaba consigo. ¿Arcaísmo? No, por Dios Benevolente, a esto se le llamaba tradición.

IV.

—¡Luces encantadora, como toda una princesa! –elogió la Reina, dándome su aprobación frente al espejo. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros y pude atisbar el brillo de sus ojos en la imagen reflejada en el cristal-. No hay forma de que perdamos este reino, ¿cierto mi pequeña?

Suspirando y con el nudo atravesado en la garganta, asentí.

V.

—¡Entrando al salón, su real infanta, la princesa Serenity!

Como si no fuera suficiente la incomodidad de portar semejante vestido de muselina, holandillas y cintos, venía este señor y le agregaba una dosis extra de incomodidad a mi de por sí, estigmatizada existencia. Todos esos ojos observándome como un espécimen, esas bocas murmurando como el cascabel de la serpiente. Madame Zirconia seguro se solazaba de lo lindo recorriéndome de cabeza a pies, identificando mis evidentes imperfecciones.

Fingí ignorar y desdeñar las impresiones adversas. Reteniendo el aire en los pulmones, descendí las escaleras. Con cuidado, escalón por escalón. No iba a permitir que todo ese bullicio farsante presenciara mi humillación pública. Duquesas, embajadores, príncipes y princesas, todos se hallaban presentes, allí concurridos, en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho; como fieras hambrientas por comerme viva.

—¡Serenity! –saludó Endymion, saliéndome al paso- Nos volvemos a ver. Estás hermosa esta noche.

Allí estaba otra vez. Ese brillo astuto en sus ojos.

—¿Me dejarías escoltarte? Será un gran honor.

Mis mejillas ardieron con furia reprimida.

¡Desgraciado! ¡Había formulado su petición para que toda la corte escuchase, obligándome inevitablemente a aceptar! Cobarde, ya comenzaba a mostrar su pérfida naturaleza.

Afable, le cedí mi mano.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría negarme?

VI.

Anduvimos de aquí para allá en el salón de baile, saludando e intercambiando algunas palabras de cortesía con los invitados. Mi madre, insistentemente, volteaba a mirarnos y me regalaba una sonrisa complacida, un gesto de su maternal aprobación. Yo sonreía artificialmente y me tragaba de mala gana los apuntes imprudentes sobre la adorable pareja que hacíamos Endymion y yo, o sobre que la política que seguiría el Milenio de Plata, se vislumbraba ya aquella noche.

Maldita impotencia, maldito reino, ¡malditos todos!

No lo soporté, la tensión me sofocaba al igual que mi afectado acompañante. Excusé una parada a tocador y me escabullí lejos de la concurrencia. Mi intención primera fue la de efectivamente ir y encerrarme en el tocador de damas, pero, al atisbar a Venus, Mars y Júpiter entrar al recinto, reformulé mi opción.

Lo único que me faltaba, tener que lidiar con aquellas mujeres altaneras y arrogantes.

Detestaba la manera en que miraban a todo el mundo, con ese deje de suficiencia y seguridad; la forma en la que hablaban, encantadoras y precisas; la forma de andar armonizada y seductora; la libertad y ligereza con la que guiaban sus vidas. La manera en que sus padres confiaban en ellas.

Las odiaba. Las odiaba porque eran todo eso que yo quería y no lograba ser.

V.

Sorteando a los guardias de palacio, logré deslizarme hasta el jardín, en el ala opuesta del castillo donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración de mi cumpleaños. Ja, una fiesta sin festejada, resultaba una cuestión irónica como graciosa. Mas qué diferencia habría con mi propia vida, en lo que la contradicción era parte integral de mis circunstancias. Hija sin padres, princesa sin reino, mujer sin valía.

¿Había un infierno peor que este?

—No se necesita mucho para descubrirlo. –enuncié, extrayendo de mi guante un cortaplumas, insignificante, pero lo suficientemente filoso como para hacer brotar sangre.

La caricia nocturna del viento fresco, apaciguó mis sentidos. Cerré los ojos y aspiré la fragancia de los rosales. Qué bella forma de morir, en una cama de flores.

Aposté sin dubitación, el filo de la navajilla en mi cuello, lista para ser recibida por la madre Ceres.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera usted, princesa.

El rumor de aquella voz me hizo saltar, provocando que la punta me lesionara con un doloroso rasguño. Giré colérica para enfrentarme al intruso.

Y en aquel momento, lo vi.

Se trataba de un caballero. Alto y sin armadura, en traje de gala. Dos broches de oro y rubí, prendían la capa negra a sus hombros.

—¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? ¿No sabe que estos jardines son de uso exclusivo de la familia real? Váyase ahora mismo. –ordené, tratando de esconder la navaja entre los pliegues de mi vestido.

Por la oscuridad y la distancia, no logré detallar su rostro; sin embargo, realizando lo contrario a mi orden, el hombre desfachatadamente se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Entonces, el fulgor de los rayos lunares iluminó su rostro, dejándome sin habla.

Era un ejemplar magnífico.

Sus ojos, tan azules como el campo estelar de Andrómeda, me miraban desafiantes y con un acento de diversión. Su cabello negro como el ébano, pétreo como tinta de cartas, se movía con el jugar del viento; su piel, pálida a la luz de la luna, se exponía albina y lisa como un lirio, junto a unos rasgos exactos y distinguidos, casi aristocráticos. Y sus labios, delgados pero encarnados, se abrieron para decir:

—Debería volver al salón. ¿Dónde está su aya?

Impetuosamente, la ira me abordó. Al diablo con lo apuesto que era.

—¿Quién se cree para hablarme así? Es un insolente. ¿Le supone una falta moral? No necesito una maldita aya me cuide, ¿está bien? –recriminé, blasfemando la etiqueta de cortesía de mis antepasados.

Su tentadora boca se alargó en una sonrisa jovial.

—Me queda claro que no la necesita, pero podría causarle serios problemas si la encontrasen en condiciones como esta, ¿no le parece? –departió, ronco.

Para cuando reaccioné, lo tenía a escasos centímetros, justo frente a mí, tanto como para concientizarme de nuestro desfase de estaturas. Mis ojos, abiertos por el sobresalto, miraron su pecho ancho bajo aquel traje negro de cuello alto e hilos dorados. Inspiré petrificada al sentir que su mano rozaba mi cuello y sus dedos, índice y medio, acariciaron mi herida. Luego, un jadeo indiscreto escapó de mis labios, cuando, fascinante e insensato, lamió la sangre recogida en ellos, vestigio de mi corrompida herida.

 _¿Qué…?_

Sentí que mis rodillas perdían fuerza y que algo en mí despertaba. Jamás en mi vida había visto una actitud tan temeraria como aquella, y sobretodo, que causara en mí, tan agudos estragos. No podía con el calor que inundaba mi cuerpo, las mejillas, las manos, el pecho, el cuello que él había tocado…

La idea de saber que él, técnicamente, había sido el primer varón que me había puesto una mano encima, me excitó.

Y por una vez en la vida, creí que mi madre tenía razón al decir que yo simplemente, no estaba en mi juicio.

VI.

Volvimos, el desconocido caballero me escoltó hasta la entrada de palacio. Los guardias, persuadidos de que seguramente se trataba de algún diplomático o incluso consorte en mi compañía, ni siquiera se aventuraron a emitir preguntas o comentarios. Como los vigías mudos e invisibles que debían ser, mantuvieron su insigne postura.

No hablamos. Bueno, yo no lo hice. Él sí. Atontada y nerviosa como estaba con su proximidad, me fue imposible articular frases conexas y provistas de sentido. El corazón me palpitaba como un ruidoso tambor y mis manos, húmedas, temblaban entre las ondas de la infame muselina. Sus botas, pulcras y brillantes, imprimían en la alabastrina moqueta, su paso firme y seguro. El estómago se me quiso salir cuando, ida por mi distracción, él se inclinó a mi oído y murmuró:

—¿Sabías que no es propio de una princesa, ignorar y no escuchar a su interlocutor? Tiene suerte que ese no sea mi tipo de chica.

Azorada, volví mi rostro hacia a él y mi nariz colisionó con su mejilla. Creí que me iba a desmayar.

No conté con lo que a continuación sucedió.

Sus ojos se engarzaron a los míos. Tan cerca como estábamos, podíamos claramente percibir la tibia respiración del otro. Y ¡malhaya! Él no se movió y yo tampoco. Y él no se disculpó y yo no lo empujé. Y él no me besó y yo sí lo hice.

¡Sí, lo besé! Mi linaje y virtud echados a la basura por un impulso hormonal.

Felizmente, todo sucedió en un recodo del pasillo, donde los pilares hacían sombra y amparo a la muestra febril, sin exponer a luces vivas, mi poco decoro y recato. ¡Una doncella besando a un hombre apuesto y desconocido!

Diría en mi defensa, que lo apuesto instituía una justificación por sí misma.

Aun así, prendada de sus frescos labios, yo misma no me explicaba el arrojo repentino que me había asaltado para ponerme de puntillas y estampar la huella de mi boca en la suya. Un roce, no más. Mi rostro ardía en rojo escarlata e intempestivamente quise huir, avergonzada.

¡Qué locura había cometido!

Me detuvo su mano asida a mi brazo, impidiendo mi escape. Tiró con ímpetu y me apresó de la cintura, adosándome a la solidez de su pecho. No hubo interpelaciones cuando, una de sus manos, sujetó mi cuello y me aproximó a esa fuente de elixir que eran sus labios.

Me besó anhelante y sentí mi alma desvanecer.

Sensaciones desconocidas y vivas surcaron mi organismo como chispas, relámpagos de vibración. Su saliva tenía el sabor del agua dulce con notas de alcanfor; sus labios, la consistencia de una tierna fruta de huerto, invitándome a degustarla. Así lo hice y la cabeza me dio vueltas. La falta de aire me había mareado.

Oí su risa, melódica y cínica, trinar en mis tímpanos. Seguramente le resultaba cómico y entretenido el modo en que respiraba agitadamente en busca de oxígeno.

—Podría devolvértelo, si quieres. –dijo, impúdico y seductor, aproximándose en pos de mi réplica. No ignoré que ahora pretendía tutearme.

—No, gracias –inscribí, tornando a mi sensatez. Si mamá se enteraba de esto, me condenaría a vivir en el infierno del infierno-. Un gusto, señor…

Me sentí terriblemente estúpida cuando me di cuenta que ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era ese sujeto al que impunemente, le había permitido tocarme y besarme como lo había hecho. Yo no lo besé, eso tendría en todo caso, que quedar claro. Mi dignidad no podía quedar mancillada de aquella manera, no podía.

—Seiya, príncipe heredero de Kinmokusei.

No, sí podía.

Deseé que las fuerzas del negaverso me tragaran.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, esta es mi primera publicación so, espero haya sido de su total agrado.

Bienvenidos los comentarios, gracias por la lectura.

Helena.


End file.
